Our Second Chance
by GirlyGirl9898
Summary: 4 years after having to say goodbye to their digimon the Tamers have tried to go on with their lives either together or apart. But when their hope returns to them, their dream of seeing their digimon once again may finally come true. Even though it looks to be all rainbows and sunshines, a dark figure begins to plague the real world. Can they stop it or will this be the end...?
1. Hope Is Reborn

I stood behind the glossy counter of my parent's bakery. My hairnet slipped down my face as I angrily beat the lump of dough in front of me. The counter shook as though there were an earthquake every time I punched the dough. My eyes drifted up to see the horrified expression on the costumer's face. I left the dough alone as rubbed the back of my head. My face was bright red.

"Sometimes the dough just doesn't want to cooperate," I laughed nervously.

The customer was about to leave when my mom swooped in and saved the sale. She had a way with customers that I was obviously lacking. After waving goodbye to the customer with a large smile on her face, my mom turned to glare at me.

"What were you doing? You almost lost us another customer!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry but Dad told me to make another loaf of bread but then you told me to watch the counter. I didn't know what to do so I just kinda tried to do both," I responded.

"Go on break," my mom said in a fierce tone of voice.

I nodded as my head hung low to the ground. I reached up and ripped my hairnet off my head then threw it into the trash. I proceeded to take off my apron and hang it up on my special hook that my mom had made when I first started working at the bakery four years ago. She thought it would be a good way to keep me busy.

I walked outside and sat down on the cold cement beside the side door. I pulled my knees up against my chest and laid my head down.

I've been trying my best to do things right but ever since Guilmon left but I feel like such a mess. No matter how hard I try to move on with my life I just end up being enticed by the memories of him. I can't get him out of my head, regardless of how much I want to.

All of a sudden the side door creaked opened. I looked up and a slight smile moved across my face. She smiled back at me before sitting down beside me. She blushed as her short dress went up a little too high; I pretended I didn't see as she yanked it down. She went on to fix her reddish brown hair that she has been growing out for a year now. Then she laid her eyes on me.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she touched my arm.

"As okay as I'll ever be," I replied avoiding eye contact.

"I remember a time when I felt that way. I also remember a certain someone who helped me get over those feelings and get back to being the person I wanted to be."

I blushed at the memory. It seemed like so long ago that we were fighting D-Reaper and even longer ago that Jeri was anyone else other than the cheerful person I've always known her to be.

"I found these when I went for a walk a few days ago," Jeri commented.

I looked over at the yellow goggles in her hands. Aside from a few bumps and dents they looked the same as they always had.

"You went back to check, didn't you?" she asked.

I nodded, "I know the portal has been closed for a long time but I was just hoping that maybe it opened again."

"But why did you throw these away?" Jeri questioned as she looked down at the goggles.

"I don't need them, I'm not a Tamer anymore," I answered.

"Of course you're still a Tamer," Jeri smiled.

My body electrified with a warm tingly feeling as Jeri leaned over and placed the goggles back on my head. Our faces were inches apart. I was hoping for something to happen but she was just checking to make sure they were on right. She smiled a very sweet smile and then leaned away from me.

We sat in silence for a few moments. I felt warm summer air flushed over me. I could smell the intoxicating scent of Jeri's strawberry and melon shampoo. I grinned as I looked up at the bright sun that laid low in the sky.

"Do you wanna go for a walk before it gets too dark?" I suggested.

She nodded joyfully at the idea. I stood up and then offered her a hand up. We both blushed as our hands touched.

"Aren't you going to tell your parents you're leaving?"

I shook my head, "I won't be gone that long, they won't even notice."

We walked down the back roads with our hands at our sides. Every so often our hands would touch and the tension between us would accelerate.

When we were nearing Shinjuku park Jeri grabbed onto my hand. My face turned bright red as I stared at her.

"It was going to happen eventually," she stated.

"I guess," my voice stuttered. I could feel myself getting sweatier by the second.

We walked through the crisp green grass of the park, all was beautiful. Everything was perfect. But I couldn't help but get a little sad. Every time I come here I think about the day Guilmon left... how he just floated out of my arms and out of my life.

"Is it okay if we go check?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Of course," Jeri replied.

We changed our direction and walked up the stairs to the place Guilmon once called home. Jeri squeezed my hand. I looked at her before walking through the gate. When we walked inside I avoided looking to save myself from disappointment. I tried to get my eyes to focus on the one place my heart wanted to look but I couldn't. Jeri let go of my hand and tugged onto the sleeve of my shirt.

"Takato look."

I glanced over. My jaw dropped.

"It's not possible," I whispered.

Down the once dark gravel covered tunnel was a bright shining light. We stepped forward to get a better look. Finally after four years of waiting and wishing, this moment had finally come. Because down at the end of that tunnel, the digital port was open.

Out of nowhere I began to hear a loud beeping noise. Jeri reached into her pocket and pulled out her digi vice. Her face lit up as it began glowing. I watched as a single tear formed in the corner of her eye. Her eyes were dependant on the screen. A river of tears flowed down her face as she smiled wider than I had ever seen before. Her eyes sparkled as she held the digi vice up for me to see. I began crying too as I looked at it; because there in the middle of the screen was a digi egg, just waiting to be hatched.


	2. Something More

"What's the big emergency?" Henry questioned. He rushed into the park leading a large group of confused people. He continued until he was face to face with me. We stared into each other's eyes with extreme tension before a smile broke across my face.

"What did you bring the whole town with you or something?" I snickered.

Henry dropped the gaze then let out a deep sigh, "I was about to leave when Suzie began begging me to bring her. I didn't want to bring her but she told on me and then I had to bring her. Then as we are walking she calls Ali and Miko to meet up with us. As the four of us meet up we run into Kazu and Kenta in the plaza who then decide to follow us."

"Where's Rika?" I asked. I inched my neck up above all the people to look around but she was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her in years," Henry responded.

"Seriously? Well maybe I should call her..." I contemplated. Suddenly Jeri tugged on my shirt sleeve. I turned my head to look at her.

"I kinda called her last night and told her everything," Jeri admitted as she stared down at her feet.

I lightly touched her chin and moved her head up to look at me. I smiled at her; silently reassuring her that everything is okay. Her eyes got wider as a grin formed across her face.

"When did you two become a couple?" Henry smirked.

Jeri blushed but this time I didn't. I've cared about her for a long time and I'm not afraid to show how I feel anymore.

"I guess last night," I smiled as I softly gripped onto Jeri's hand.

"Can we hurry this up? I have a date!" Kazu randomly exclaimed.

All eyes turned to Kazu. His eyes opened wide in shock as his jaw dropped, "What? I can have a date."

"Yeah with Kenta," Rika smirked. She casually walked into the group like she had always been there.

Kazu began stomping his feet before jumping up and down as he yelled things such as, "I'm going out with a girl!" Or "Shut up, I don't like Kenta!"

Our attention quickly drifted off to other things, mine and Henry's being Rika.

"You took your sweet time getting here," Henry commented.

"Whatever," Rika replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Well now that everyone is here I may as well tell you," I began as I turned to face the group of unfocused teens and preteens.

"Everyone listen up," I announced, "Last night Jeri and I went for a walk in this park by the place where I used to hide Guilmon. We decided to check the portal and we saw that the portal has opened up again. If you don't believe that is a sign; Jeri also has a digi egg growing on her D-Power. I think we need to split up and patrol this area for digimon because if the portal's open then who knows what could have come through it."

"Good idea Google head but how do we split up?" Rika questioned.

"Me and Jeri take east, you and Henry go west, Kazu and Kenta go north, then Suzie, Ai and Miko go south," I problem solved.

"Of course the love birds will be together," Rika smirked as she glanced over at Kazu and Kenta.

"We are not a couple!" Kazu exclaimed as both he and Kenta's faces went bright red.

Suzie, Ali and Miko went off giggling in a southern direction. I'm not sure if it was a good idea to put them together. They won't do much patrolling but I don't think any of us feel like babysitting them.

Meanwhile Kazu and Kenta went towards the north while keeping a massive distance from each other. They may be the weirdest guys I have ever known...

"Are you sure Rika and Henry will be okay together?" Jeri whispered in my ear.

"I know they haven't seen each other in a while but this gives them a chance to catch up," I whispered back.

Rika strolled off ahead of Henry as she crossed her arms in front of her. Henry dug his hands into his pockets while casually walking behind her.

"At least we know we will be good together," Jeri giggled. She grabbed onto my arm and rested her head against my shoulder.

My face went bright red. I began to feel very hot and sweaty as we walked off together, alone.

* * *

Henry's POV

I increased my speed so that I was right beside Rika. She dropped her arms down from her warrior position as she fiercely stared at me. I quickly looked her over; torn jeans and muddy shoes, how typical. She was also somehow able to fit into her full heart shirt. Doesn't she ever change? Even her hair was still styled in the same spiky ponytail on top of her head.

"Some things never change," I commented out loud. My eyes drifted down to her shirt. How could she possibly still fit into that?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rika argued as she folded her arms over her small chest.

"You're still wearing the same shirt," I replied as though it was obvious.

"Oh," Rika blushed.

I smirked at her, "Not that some other things haven't changed..."

Rika hit me in the arm then stated, "UH, Grow up."

I couldn't resist but say, "I did but when will you?"

"When did you become such an ass?" Rika barked. She sighed as she rolled her eyes.

I smiled knowing that I had just won a fight with the all mighty Rika the digimon queen, even if it was just verbally. Speaking of the digimon queen, where's the king.

"Where's Ryo?" I questioned now with a serious expression on my face.

"He's away on vacation with his parents. They are all freaked out that he is going to disappear into the digital world again so they won't let him out of their sight," Rika answered.

"So no boyfriend?" I confirmed.

"We are still dating."

"Oh."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't," I insisted but the redness of my face said otherwise.

"Moumantai," Rika smirked as she shoved her hands into her jean pockets.

"That's not your saying!" I yelled. Rika stared at me in shock. I couldn't believe I just yelled at her. I looked at her with forgiveness in my eyes but she just snubbed me.

I sighed. After hearing that phrase almost every day for so long, the past few years seemed empty without it. It was as though one of the pieces was missing in the puzzle of my life.

"I miss Renamon too," Rika commented as she softened up.

"I never said I missed Terriermon," I retorted.

"But I can tell by the look on your face that you do. You have even started sounding like him."

"I have not!" I stated, "Since when do you pay so much attention to other people."

"I'm not as selfish as I used to be when I was a kid. I've grown up a lot since I first met Renamon and I have continued growing up now that she is gone," Rika responded.

"We all have grown up a lot since the digimon entered then left our lives."

"Except for Kazu," Rika laughed.

I had entirely forgotten what Rika's laugh sounded like, not that I had heard it much in the first place. This time as she laughed, I made sure to take it all in. The sweet ring of delicate wind chimes combined with the bang of a hammer slamming into a rock. It was entirely her in a laugh.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rika asked nervously.

"Sorry I must have zoned out," I quickly replied.

"I never knew you were a space case," Rika smirked.

"Hey even super geniuses like me zone out once in a while!" I laughed.

"Super genius? Yeah right! I'm bet I'm smarter than you," Rika joined in on the laughter.

When the sound came out of her mouth I couldn't help but love it. But as it went away I found myself yearning for it.

Out of all the time I had known Rika I never once thought of her the way I had just began to think of her. And as we walked I snuck at peek at her. Although she seemed to look the same on the outside, I began to realize she looked nothing like she used to. The geometric look of a child had been completely erased from her body. I was clear to my eyes that she was no longer just some little girl with a tough attitude. She was something more.

* * *

Rika just loves to mock Kazu lol. Anyway I was going to wait until Monday to update this story since it's pre-written and I wanted a set day to update but I couldn't resist updating because I loved writing this story so much! As you may have guess from this chapter I'm a Jenruki fan! (That's Rika+Henry if you don't know the couple names) I hope everyone is enjoying this story and I'm sure you all know how awesome it is when people review your story...*Hint, Hint*


	3. The Return of Old Friends

"Well it seems like this is a big waste of time. Two hours and we still haven't seen anything," I commented. I played with my fingers as I held my head low.

Jeri put her hand on my shoulder, "Takato this wasn't a waste of time. Just think of Guilmon. He could be out here somewhere and we would never know if we weren't out here looking."

"You always know just what to say," I smiled.

I put my arm around Jeri, she leaned her head against my chest. Chills ran down my spine as she looked up at me with her big brown eyes. She moved towards my face, leading with her lips. As her puckered lips were nearing my mouth I turned my head away. I looked at Jeri expecting her to be upset but she was smiling.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"No, have you?" I asked nervously.

Jeri giggled.

"I meant have you kissed a guy before?"

"I kissed a guy during a game of truth or dare about a year ago," she answered.

"I never knew you were so experienced!" I joked.

Jeri smiled sweetly. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged onto me. I breathed in her strawberry and melon shampoo as her hair tickled my neck. I brushed a piece of her silky redish brown hair behind her ear. She looked up at me.

"Why did you grow out your hair?" I asked.

"I don't know," she replied shyly, "I always used to see you admiring Becca's long hair and I thought maybe, um, you would like me better with longer hair."

"I was looking at Becca's hair because she always had some branches and grass stuck in it. I couldn't help but wonder if she spent the whole day rolling around on the ground or something" I replied.

"Oh."

"I love your hair and I would still like you if you had long hair, short hair or even no hair at all," I smiled.

Jeri smiled back at me. As our eyes locked, our lips began gravitating towards each other.

"Jeri you have a lion's heart," a voice stated.

We jumped as we swiftly moved away from each other. We looked around for the voice but no one was around.

All of a sudden it came to me. The voice was so familiar, so warrior like, "Was that Leomon's voice?"

Jeri looked down at her D-Power. Her eyes widened. Her egg had hatched. Her head shoot up from the screen. She frantically ran around looking for for Leomon. I put my hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down.

All of a sudden a small lion like creature came out from behind the bushes. It had orange soft looking fur with a yellow mane. Its big blue eyes stared at Jeri; it looked as though it was smiling. It walked on all four legs over to her.

"I am DemiLeomon," it spoke in a slightly high pitched and cute voice, "I am the rookie form of Leomon."

* * *

Kazu's POV

"Why are we always sent to the deserted places? Why doesn't anything cool ever happen to us?" Kazu complained as he dragged his feet in the dirt.

"Kazu please just shut up," Kenta begged as he held tightly onto his head in frustration.

"I could have been out on a date with Brittany Lewis but no I'm stuck here, with you," Kazu continued.

"There is no way you had a date with Brittany Lewis, she's super hot."

"Hey I can get a hot girl to like me!" Kazu defended.

"Yeah right," Kenta laughed.

All of a sudden Kenta froze in fear.

"What's your problem dude? Did your tiny brain finally shut down from stupidity?"

Kazu heard it. Earthshaking noises that sounded like cars falling out of the sky. With each noise sounding closer and closer.

Then as the maker of the sounds came into view, an enormous smile formed across Kazu's face. He ran towards him and jumped onto him.

"Guardromon!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Kazu is that you? You are much shorter than I remember," Guardromon stated.

"Ha-ha very funny," Kazu responded as he jumped off him.

"No fair! How come you get your digimon back?" Kenta complained.

"Oh stop bitching Kenta."

"Bitching? What does this mean?" Guardromon asked in confusion.

Kazu and Kenta stared at Guardromon. Even after four years he was still the same.

"Does it mean talking?"

"It does for Kenta," Kazu laughed.

"Are you kidding me? You were doing the same thing earlier!" Kenta pointed out.

"You two are just as I remembered you," Guardromon commented.

* * *

Takato's POV

After seeing Jeri with DemiLeomon, I was even more determined to find Guilmon. I left Jeri to get reacquainted with DemiLeomon even though it looks like she is going to spend most of her time hugging him and gushing over how cute he is. I searched everywhere in the park but couldn't find Guilmon. Maybe he isn't coming back, maybe I'll be the only one stuck without my digimon.

Suddenly my cell phone rang, it was my mom.

"Takato your shift starts in ten minutes. You better be here soon because we have to leave," she reminded.

"Okay mom," I replied before hanging up the phone. I had entirely forgotten that I was forced to work today. My parents are going on a date night so I have to watch the bakery all by myself and hopefully not wreck anything.

I ran as fast I could home. I had messed up so many times lately I really wanted to do something right even if that meant I had to stop looking for the one thing that made my life right.

As soon as I got home my parents were waiting at the counter. My mom slipped my apron over my head and explained, "We will be back before nine. Dinner is in the fridge and we premade some lofts of bread and pastries so you won't have to bake. Just watch the counter and please try not to lose any sales."

"We have complete faith in you and we love you," my dad added.

I nodded and waved goodbye as they walked out the door. I looked around the extremely barren store and decided it was the perfect time for a break. I grabbed the leftover lasagna out of the fridge and ran up to my room.

I placed the lasagna down on my desk. I turned around and threw my apron onto my bed and kicked off my shoes. But when I turned back around the food was gone. My lip quivered as I looked around my room.

"Surprise!" Guilmon exclaimed as he jumped out of the shadows.

"Guilmon?" I didn't believe my eyes, he is actually here!

I wrapped my arms around him as tears began running down my face.

"It's okay Takato, I left some food for you," Guilmon commented as he showed me the plate of half eaten lasagna.

I laughed as tears ran down my face, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Guilmon responded, "Is there anymore food."

I wiped the tears away with my sleeve and smiled, "There's plenty of food."

As we walked downstairs I kept seeing Guilmon look at me funny, as though he was analyzing me or something. I tilted my head in confusion as I looked back at him.

"You look different, did you digivolve?" Guilmon questioned.

I laughed, "No, I just grew up."

I showed Guilmon to the day old bread. His eyes widened in delight as he shoved roll after roll into his mouth.

The bell rang on the door. I rushed to the counter to greet the customer. I took her order while blocking her sight of Guilmon.

I went into the back to get her bread. I looked over at Guilmon who had already finished off his bread, "Guilmon please don't let anyone see you."

"I don't have to hide in a box again do I?"

"No just go wait for me in my room okay?"

"Okay Takatomon," Guilmon smiled as he happily jumped up the stairs.

I went back to the customer and hand her, her bread. For the rest of my shift I did well for the first time. Customers enjoyed seeing me and I socialized well with them. I didn't even burn the loft of bread I made when we ran out. My parents were pleasantly shocked when they came home.

"Wow Takato you did great," my mom commented.

"Now you can follow in our footsteps and inherit the bakery one day," my dad smiled.

"Yeah..." I responded while forcing myself to smile. The last thing I wanted was to be stuck in the bakery for my whole life.

Out of nowhere we heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" my mom shrieked.

"Nothing," I stated quickly before running upstairs.

* * *

**The Digimon are back (well some of them including my made up rookie version for Leomon)! I'm trying to give the 'other' Tamers more time in the story instead of just writing about Takato, Rika and Henry because I really like Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie and Ai & Mako (even though they were barely included in the TV show). I hope you all like the 3rd chapter and I'm really happy about the attention this story has got so far, you guys rock!**


	4. In the Dark

Henry's POV

I gazed up at the bright full moon that hung high in the sky. Dark clouds moved towards the moon partially blocking its light. The rest of the sky was an eerie jet black. All of a sudden I heard a thump ahead of me. I ran forward; Rika had tripped on a tree root and was now sitting in the mud. I offered her my hand but she refused.

"I can get up on my own," she snarled. She stood up and brushed some dirt off her jeans.

"If you're in such a bad mood why don't we just go home? It looks like there is going to be a storm anyway," I suggested.

"You can go home, I'm staying."

"Well I'm not going to leave you here alone."

"How chivalrous of you," Rika laughed slightly.

I dug my hands into my pockets as we continued walking. My eyes drifted down to my sneakers; they were so muddy you could hardly tell they were originally yellow.

"Did the pretty boy get some dirt on his shoes?" Rika mocked.

"I'm not a pretty boy," I snapped.

"You could have fooled me."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark figure dart around in the trees. I watched the trees waiting for it to show itself but nothing appeared. I heard a branch rustle but when I turned my head to look nothing was there. I was about to check it out until a heard a horrendous noise.

My eyes darted to Rika; then to the tree behind her. Rika was bent down on one knee retying her shoe laces. The tree was cracking slowly. Then out of nowhere it snapped.

I sprinted over to her. My arms grabbed onto her. We soared through the air before landing harshly in the dirt. I gazed back at the fallen tree that had almost crushed Rika to death.

"Eh hem."

I looked down at Rika. She glared at me. She was lying down with her back in the dirt. I was sitting on top of her with my legs straddled around her waist. She groaned then forcefully pushed me off of her.

"What the fuck was that?" she yelled, "I could have handled myself!"

I sighed as a smile crept across my face.

"What?" she demanded.

I smirked, "You always ruin the moment."

Her cheeks turned bright red as her eyes looked away in some odd direction. "I wonder why that tree fell?" she changed the conversation.

"It seemed stable then all of a sudden it started cracking and it fell," I replied.

"You were watching it?"

"Yeah, I also thought I saw something before it fell. As first I thought I was imagining it. This small dark figure was jumping around in the trees but it was too fast for me to get a good look at it," I explained.

"Do you think it was a digimon?" Rika questioned.

"I don't know but we should keep this a secret until we know for sure," I stated.

* * *

Suzie's POV

I held tightly onto Ai and Mako. They were shaking but I was solid as a rock or so I tried to be. I wanted to be brave. Someone had to be.

Looking up at the sky I knew it was way past all of our bed times. I was surprised Henry hadn't called yet demanding to know why I wasn't home, maybe he's lost out here too.

The wind began to howl as it blew my hair into my face. I pushed it aside but as I did I think I saw something. I didn't know what it was but it was fast.

"Did you see that?" I asked.

Ai and Mako shook their heads.

They dug their fingers into my hands as we heard a creepy voice echo through the park.

"What was that?" Ai stuttered.

I saw that thing jump into another tree but I still didn't get a good look. An evil laugh belted through the trees. I was frozen in fear. Ai and Mako were looking to me to do something but I didn't know what.

I opened my mouth and let out an ear bursting scream.

"Suzie!"

"Lopmon?" I questioned.

She ran through the trees and the brushes without stopping. I ran towards her as she jumped into my arms. I hugged tightly onto her as warm tears dropped from my eyes.

"Did you miss me?" Impon stated. He appeared behind Lopmon. He stood there casually with a small ball of fire coming out of his finger tips.

Ai and Mako began running towards him. He put out the fire as they gripped onto him. He stood there like a statue. He didn't even put his arms around them. Then Mako looked up at him; his eyes swelled up with tears.

"I knew you would come back," he cried.

Impon grabbed onto him and hugged him. He looked over at Ai and expanded his hug to make room for her.

"Are you alright?" Lopmon asked.

"I am now. There was this weird thing before but I think you scared him off," I replied.

"Well I have some urgent news, I was looking for Henry," Lopmon stated.

"What's wrong?"

"Terriermon is badly injured. Back in the digital world he got into a nasty fight with one of the digimon. He could barely move afterwards. I tried to help him but he said he was fine then hobbled off. I went looking for him but I couldn't find him. I saw that the portal was open so I think he is somewhere around here," Lopmon explained.

I pulled out my phone and pressed speed dial number one.

"Henry! Terriermon is in trouble. Lopmon says he's hurt really bad and she thinks he's somewhere in the park."

* * *

Henry's POV

"Thanks for calling Suzie and if you are still in the park you better get home. It's dangerous to be out alone in the dark," Henry quickly replied before hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Rika questioned.

"I have to go, you should probably go home," I stated before running off.

It felt as though I wasn't even touching the ground as I moved. The trees speed past me in a blur. It was extremely dark, I shouldn't have been able to see but I could. There was a clear path in front of me. The dirt sparkled as I ran across it. It felt as though something was guiding me to Terriermon.

"Terriermon!" I screamed.

No answer.

"Terriermon!"

"Terriermon please answer me!"

"H...Henry," a quiet voice replied.

I turned towards the voice and stopped. I searched around the area looking in every bush and every tree. Suddenly I saw him. His body and ears were covered with bloody cuts and purple bruises. I ran over to him and held him in my arms. I could tell his left arm was broken by the way it hung by his side. I looked at his face. He had a black eye that kept his right eye from opening but his left eye was staring at me. Small clear tears ran down his face.

"I'm going to help you," I stated sternly as I cried.

A weak smiled formed across his face as he quietly replied, "Moumantai Henry."

* * *

**A little Rika+Henry, a little bit of the younger Tamers and a little bit of Terriermon. That's about all I have to say about this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it because this story is just getting started!**


	5. With Good Comes Bad

Henry's POV

I held Terriermon in my arms against my heart. I could feel his slow breathing against my chest. I swung open the door to the 24 hour veterinarian office. I walked up to the front counter and aggressively rung the little sliver bell on the counter.

A young petite blonde woman in a lab coat approached the counter.

"Please help him," I stated as I gestured my head to Terriermon.

"Of course, um what is that?" she questioned. I watched as she analyzed Terriermon with her dark green eyes.

"He's um my pet rabbit and he went missing and then I found him like this."

She reached her hands over and softly grabbed onto Terriermon. I transferred him over to her after whispering something into his long floppy ear.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," she smiled. She held him in her arms as she pushed her back into the door and disappeared into the back room.

I sat down in one of the uncomfortable blue chairs in the waiting room. I scanned over all the magazines but there was nothing that would be able to take my mind off Terriermon. I rested my arms on my legs and laid my head on my hands. I ran my hands threw my short dark blue hair before slamming my head against the air in frustration.

"It's pretty late, you can go home and we will call you when he is ready," the blonde suggested as she reappeared at the counter.

"I'm staying here," I stated without looking up at her.

"Ok, I understand," she replied.

I looked up again and she was gone; she's just as bad as Rika.

My head drifted off into the horrible world known as my imagination as the silence began to drive me insane. I looked up with relief as I heard the quiet dingle of the bell on the door.

"Hey, I thought I would find you here," Takato commented as he walked over and sat down beside me.

"Who told you?"

"Suzie. Can you believe she still calls me that angry kid?"

"I think she just does that because she knows it annoys you," I chuckled.

"At least you laughed," Takato pointed out.

"Yeah..."

"How is he?"

"I don't know. He was pretty beat up when I found him, one of his arms was broken and he couldn't see out of one eye," I explained as I hid my face in my hands.

Takato grabbed onto my hand and pulled it away from my head. I looked up at him; he had a fierce look in his eyes.

"Henry he'll be okay, I mean it's Terriermon we are talking about. He's a fighter and I know he won't give up."

I smiled, "Thanks for coming man, it means a lot."

"It's what friends are for, even if it is 3 o'clock in the morning," Takato laughed.

We sat together for what seemed like hours. I watched as the clock slowly ticked to every minute and every hour. Takato tried to make conversation but I wasn't really interested in talking. After a few attempts he understood that.

I watched as the sunny haired woman came back into the room. Terriermon was in her arms and he was smiling. He reached down and started ringing the bell on the counter over and over.

"Henry!" he shouted.

I rushed over as I watched her eyes widen. Terriermon climbed out of her arms and jumped onto my head.

"Di..di..did he just... talk?" she stuttered.

"Yeah it's kinda a long story but thanks for taking care of him, he looks great," I replied.

She began mumbling to herself before she asked, "Wha.. what? Why?"

I smiled at her. She looked kinda cute when she was freaked out beyond belief.

"He's a digimon have you heard of them?"

Takato nudged me in the stomach.

"I think so, wasn't there some big scandal about them a few years ago?" she questioned as she regained her sanity.

"Yeah but don't worry, he's harmless," I replied. Terriermon's ears flopped down in my face when he moved to look at her.

She blushed.

"I think she likes Henry," Terriermon commented in a sing song voice.

"Terriermon!" I scolded.

"Actually he's right," she admitted shyly.

"But I'm 16," I replied slowly.

"I'm 16 too, I'm intern. I work here during my summers because I want to be a Vet when I'm older."

My face turned bright red.

Takato jabbed his elbow into my stomach again.

I smiled even though I wanted to punch him. I looked up at the blonde beauty in front of me. When she blushed it was clear she was a teenage girl, how could I ever think she was a grown woman?

"Do you wanna go out on a date sometime or something?" I asked.

"Sure," she smiled as she handed me her cell phone, "by the way my name is Melody in case you were wondering."

My face got even redder as I passed her my cell. Did I really never ask for her name? What's wrong with me today?

She handed my phone back to me and I did the same.

"I'll talk to you later Henry," she grinned as she waved goodbye.

I weakly waved goodbye as I walked out the door.

"I can't believe it's that easy for you to get a date," Takato complained.

"You have a girlfriend what are you complaining about," I replied.

"Takato has a girlfriend?" Terriermon exclaimed, "Is it Jeri or Rika?"

"Duh it's Jeri; why would it be Rika?" I answered.

"They are both valid pairings," Terriermon responded.

I tilted my head up to look at him.

"What? I know things."

The sun was high in the sky at this point in the day. The warm summer air flushed over us in a light breeze.

But even after pulling an all nighter my eyes were still wide open and I felt as awake as someone who just took a ten hour nap.

"How did you get beat up so bad?" Takato asked Terriermon who was perched happily on my head.

"You remember the digital world; it isn't a fun place to be. I was back to survival of the fittest and I usually beat anyone who challenged me easily even if I couldn't digivolve; but there was one challenger that was a lot tougher than I thought. He was an Apemon and I thought I could beat him easily even if he was a champion. The battle was a lot closer that I had hoped it would be. He beat on me bad but I barely beat him. Afterwards I was so ashamed that an Apemon had almost killed me that I hobbled way to be alone. That's when I saw the portal was open and I went through hoping Henry could make me stronger again," Terriermon explained.

"I don't like the fact that you were fighting, you could have been killed and then I would have never seen you again," I stated sternly.

"Moumantai," Terriermon smiled.

"Here's my place, you wanna come inside Takato?" I asked.

Takato nodded.

We piled into the elevator where Mrs. Vanderfield my neighbour from the second floor was. She looked over at me and smiled.

"It's nice to see you with that doll again, I'm glad you didn't get rid of it," she grinned as her eyes focused at Terriermon.

I blushed.

We stopped at the second floor. When she was getting out of the elevator she grinned and stated, "Tell your mother I said hi."

I forced a smile on my face as I nodded.

As the door closed Terriermon sighed loudly.

"I really didn't miss pretending to be a doll all the time," he stated.

"Well then I'm sure you'll be thrilled to see Suzie again," I smirked.

"No more Princess Pretty Pants," Terriermon shuttered at the thought.

"Don't worry; Suzie's grown up a lot since you last saw her. She's more into making the clothes than putting them on now."

"Suzie's older?" Terriermon questioned.

"I'm older too."

"I didn't notice."

The elevator door opened again. We stepped out and then opened the door to my place.

"Surprise!" Jeri shouted as we walked inside.

"Who's that?" I asked as I looked down at the small lion like creature down by Jeri's feet.

"That's DemiLeomon, he's my partner," Jeri smiled.

My attention drifted over to Rika. She had her arms crossed and a displeased expression on her face. With just one look at her I knew what was wrong. But I couldn't help but take another look. She had her hair down for once and she was wearing frayed jean shorts. She pretty much looked the same, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"What are you looking at pretty boy?" She growled as she caught me staring.

"You're wearing shorts," I replied.

She rolled her eyes.

"They look good," I added.

She looked over at me as she blushed.

"You know If you wanna go look for Renamon I'll go with you; we could also hang out and get ice cream or something," I suggested.

Her eyes began darting around the room before planting on Jeri as she replied, "I'd love to but Jeri and I are having a girls day; you know painting nails, doing makeup and stuff."

"Um okay," I stated.

Rika grabbed onto Jeri's hand and pulled her towards the door, "Sorry but we have lots of fashion, girly things to do."

Once they were gone Takato commented, "That was really odd, since when does Rika like girly things."

"She doesn't," I answered coldly. I can't believe she made up such a bogus excuse just so she wouldn't have to go out with me.

Terriermon jumped down off my head. He began singing and dancing, "Henry and Rika sitting in a tree K-I-SS-ING!"

"Shut up," I responded as I threw a pillow at him.

I slumped down into the couch and flicked on the TV.

"Recently there was a large fire at the 24 hour Veterinarian clinic by Main Street. Witnesses say that the flames came out of nowhere so we believe arson was involved. Luckily all of the people and animals got out safely before the place burnt down to the ground. Now for the weather..."

I turned my head to look at Takato. His face was as pale as mine. His lip quivered as he struggled to say something. I didn't bother. I didn't think I needed to say anything. I knew exactly what was going on. The tree falling down, the creepy creature that scared Suzie, Ai and Mako and now this fire; someone or something was trying to get us. And it won't stop until we're dead.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duh! ...Sorry but I had to. Now Terriermon is back to his normal self, Henry has a date but it's not with the girl he really wants because she is making up really obvious excuses on why not to go out with him and something evil is coming their way! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you remember how much I love reviews... *hint hint* **


	6. Guardian Angel

Kenta's POV

"No, no, no, no, no," I stated as I shook my head.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Kazu encouraged.

"No it's a stupid idea and I want no part in it," I replied.

"What's so stupid about bungee jumping off my roof?"

My arms were crossed across my chest as I stared at him. I let out a loud sigh.

"Why don't you think of something to do then?" Kazu pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Well we are in the park, why don't we do something park related?"

"That's so specific," Kazu replied as he rolled his eyes.

I groaned, "This is so stupid."

"I agree." Kazu and I's attention turned to the little bear type animal standing behind them. He had big red eyes and a cute grin with a fang sticking out of his mouth.

"Aww he's so cute!" Kazu exclaimed. He bent down to get a better look at the furry creature. His blue, green and red tail looked like a candy cane as it whipped back and forth at lightning fast speed. Kazu's eyes became intoxicated by the spiral design on his belly that looked like an optical illusion.

Guardromon grabbed onto Kazu and pulled him away from the creature. "Kazu are you okay?" Guardromon questioned.

Kazu snapped out of his trance and looked up at his metal partner. "Yeah I'm fine, do you know who this is?"

"I have no memory of a digimon like this," he replied.

"The D-Power has no information either," I commented.

"The name's Wrathanamon," the creature answered.

"Do you have a Tamer?" I questioned.

"Tamer? Ha! Who needs a Tamer," Wrathanamon laughed.

"You know he kinda reminds me of Impmon, but cuter," Kazu stated.

I nodded my head in agreement.

* * *

Rika's POV

I lay down on the floor of my room. My headphones blocked off all sound and let me disappear into my world. The lyrics described my life so well, even though my life is so out of the ordinary. After so much happening day after day, I felt I needed this day to me. I closed my eyes. My soft fluffy pillow absorbed my head as I went deep into my thoughts.

I couldn't believe googlehead and all the others had their digimon back but not me. Did Renamon forget me? Or even worse, did she not want me anymore? Had I become too weak for her? The doubts swirled through my mind as I tuned out from my music. The thoughts took over my brain as I let the doubts get to my heart. Maybe I wasn't worthy of being a Tamer anymore.

My gaze jolted over to my door as it slowly creaked open.

I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a quiet, "Renamon?"

All of a sudden the door burst open. A small excitable poof ball jumped into the air and crash landed into my arms. His ears were big as they were when this particular digimon gets happy. I groaned and pushed him out of my arms.

"What's wrong? Do you want to play?" Calumon asked as he approached me once again.

"Go away!" I screamed. I buried my head in my knees to hide the river of tears flowing down my face.

"You're mean," Calumon whimpered.

I looked up at him. His ears had shrunken and his big eyes were sparkling with crystal tears. Something in my heart just ached as I looked at Calumon. I reached my arms out and pulled him against me.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized, "I didn't mean to take my anger out on you."

"Where's Renamon?" Calumon questioned. I sighed. In a matter of seconds he was back to his regular self; and asking innocent questions that felt like knives driving into your broken heart.

"Sh...She's...nn...not...here," I stuttered. Out of nowhere the water I tried so hard to keep in, broke through my gates and flowed down my face. No wall seems to be strong enough to keep these emotions at bay.

"Why don't you go find her?" Calumon grinned.

"She doesn't want me. I've looked everyone but I didn't even get a glimpse of her. I'm obviously too weak for her and she wanted better."

"Wow this is one tough pickle," Calumon replied, "We should go ask Henry for help."

My face turned bright red, "Wait, why would I go ask Henry? It's not like I like him or anything."

"Well he's standing outside your gate. I passed by him on my way in, I was going to say something but he looked like he was really busy thinking about something," Calumon explained.

I stood weakly on my feet. My hands were trembling as I walked out of my house. His back was to my house as he stretched his hands behind his head. I heard him mumbling to himself but I wasn't able to make out the words.

"Henry? What are you doing here?" I questioned.

He turned around and began blushing. I felt his eyes look up and down my body. I gazed down at myself to see that I had forgotten to change out of my uniform.

"Uh, I was just you know in the neighbourhood," he finally responded.

"Yeah right pretty boy, why are you here?" I demanded with a slight grin on my face. I shook my head to return my mouth to its former scowl.

He smirked, "Well if you're going to talk to me like that, maybe I won't tell you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, fine you broke me," he smiled.

I accidentally let a cute little grin form across my lips. I shook my head, trying to shake the cuteness away. But it didn't work this time, I just ended up looking like bunny trying to make a scary face.

Henry laughed before his voice turned serious, "Kazu and Kenta found an unusual digimon today."

"What kind of digimon?"

"We don't know there is no data on it. It seems pretty harmless but I can't help but be suspicious. It's a dark little devilish creature who calls its self Wrathmon. It also claims not to have a Tamer," Henry explained.

"So? It just sounds like another Impmon," I retorted.

"But remember how much trouble Impmon used to be? I just think we should just keep an eye on it."

"Okay well I have things to do so are we done?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," Henry replied, "You look really cute by the way."

My face turned a cute shade of light pink. I averted my eyes to a nearby tree. I heard Henry slightly laugh. I listened as his footsteps got farther and farther apart. Once I was sure he was gone, I looked back over where he used to be. But what I saw was a complete shock.

"Rika," commented an angelic warrior voice.

My eyes were wide as I stared in disbelief. She stood there in plain sight with her arms crossed. Her yellow and white fur looked silky and soft like a strong beautiful flower petal. As her bright blue eyes glared at me, she seemed more like a dream than a reality.

She bent down on one knee as she stated, "I am here to serve and protect you as long as you will still accept me as your digimon."

Her body tensed up as I wrapped my arms around her. I felt her soft fur caress my face as I buried myself in her warmth. I felt her arms around my waist as she pulled me tightly against her. I let go and allowed her to view me in my weakest form.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you, please don't cry Rika."

"I'm not crying because I'm upset, I'm just really glad to see you again."

* * *

**I feel like it's been a while since I updated this story...I'm not sure if that's true or not. Well Renamon is finally back which means we got all of our digimon...plus one extra! Keep reading and reviewing to find out what happens next!**


End file.
